Deer Sakura
by bluebreeze27
Summary: His plan was ruined but, hell—he got what he wanted. A deer—with the name of Sakura. Nara Sakura, hmmm…. I like the sound of that name.


Title: Deer Sakura

Rating: K+

Genre: Fluff/ Romance

Warnings: slight spoiler/s, fluff, time-skip

Summary: His plan was ruined but, hell—he got what he wanted. A deer—with the name of Sakura. Nara Sakura, hmmm…. I like the sound of that name.

Disclaimer: Bluebreeze27 doesn't own Naruto.

A/N: Guys, sorry for the late updates on Haruno Sakura; a different Story and Being a Mother. I am currently back at school and hopefully I'll update weekly(when our internet connection is back). Also, I kinda got stuck with a slight block for the Haruno Sakura; a Different Story and I am currently researching for Being a Mother but don't worry, I am really working on it. I promise! Now, on with the Story. This is dedicated to my bestie, PAULA. YAY!

It was affine morning when Nara Shikamaru woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock, urging him to wake up for the day.

"Ugh.." he groaned as he all bit slammed his hand to stop the continuous ringing of the damn clock.

Shikamaru looked at the time and cursed slightly when he read, "9:08…Shit, I'm late."

The 23 year old ANBU Tactitian and Captain rose and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office; a rosette, petite young woman dressed in her ANBU uniform with her mask dangling from her neck stomped her foot in feminine irritation and then resumed her earlier pacing.

"Where is HE?" Haruno Sakura snarled.

"Sakura! Stop pacing and sit down! You're driving me mad!" the Godaime, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose while trying hard not to punching the daylights out of her precious apprentice/ daughter in all ways except blood.

Sakura looked at her Shishou and noticed the angry tick mark on her forehead and decided to immediately sit down on the couch.

"Gomen, Shishou." She muttered.

"*sigh* Did you really tell that lazy excuse of a boyfriend of yours?" Tsunade smirk at the rich rd color tinting Sakura's face.

"Yes, of course and… he's not really that lazy…" she vaguely defended her boyfriend as she fought down her blush then glanced at the clock, "Shishou, I'm going now. I'll probably back in a few days and no don't look at me like that; it's just a simple A-rank, assassination mission. I'll b right back before you realize it. Tell him I love him! Ja!" she then pulled out a technique from Kakashi's book, only modified to her own style.

Sakura disappeared in a flash of cherry blossoms.

Just as the blossoms dispersed, the door opened revealing a panting—obviously from running, shadow-nin.

"She just left?" he asked gruffly as while scratching the back of his neck from embarrassment because of his tardiness.

"Yes, and I am sure you felt her chakra signature suddenly disappear right?" Tsunade asked as she read the mission scroll Shikamaru gave her, "She'll be back in a few days. And don't look so worried, it's just a simple assassination mission. I assume she will be back in a week—considering her target is a bit elusive and good in hiding but all in all—she can do this." She said as she placed down her stamp on the mission scroll, marking it complete.

"Aa.." He muttered.

"Is there something else you need?" Tsunade asked as she scrutinized him with a stare.

"Aa… I was… well… Tsunade-sama, I want to ask you for your permission." Shikamaru said, a bit nervous.

Tsunade raised a brow quizzically, "About what?"

"Aa, well, since Sakura's parents have died in the war eight years ago against Pain, you are practically her mother in anything but blood… so I want to ask you for permission to ask her hand for marriage." He said in a serious voice.

Tsunade stare at him, HARD. After a few moments if gazing and making him squirm ( much to her sadistic pleasure), she grinned.

"About time, Nara. You've been dating my daughter for three years and had been her close friend while courting her for 5 years prior dating. Just remember though, if you ever hurt her or abuse her in every way… I will break your bones, slowly, one by one then Naruto can use you as his new Rasengan practice dummy then Kakashi will Chidori your guts then Yamato will crush what is left of you and then Sai can call his Chougo Gigai to eat your body. Also don't forget about the rest of Konoha 12—of which all will be happily become murderers if Sakura is ever hurt. Got it?" Tsunade smiled as she saw the Nara boy sweat nervously and gulped hard.

"I assure you, I will never hurt her. You have my word. I'll be going now." After saying that truthfully, he escaped the room.

Shikamaru then went to his parent's house to tell them the news. It ended up as Shikaku smiling warmly at his son and his mother squealing in delight in hearing that "little Sakura-chan" will be part of the family.

They gave him the Nara Family's heirloom—the engagement rings.

That night Shikamaru lay down on his bed and pondered on his plan that went awfully awry.

First is that dream to have an average job with an average pay. For Kami's sake, he was a top ANBU Tactician and Captain, not to mention he was filthy rich, enough to buy an elegant house for his future family—which also went against his other dream: to have an average house with only three beds. Another one is to have an average-looking civilian as a wife, but no.. Sakura was drop dead gorgeous, not to mention her curves, her beautiful face which match her soul and heart. Also, she was an ANBU too! Second in command under him, actually. And finally, having two kids; a girl then a boy… but with Sakura, he didn't mind at most 5 brats with green eyes and brown hair or brown eyed with pink hair. Also, his kids will be troublesome, and not average too. With his over 200 IQ and Sakura's genius mind, what else will their kids be?

He sighed as he noticed that he ended up pondering until evening. That night he slept with dreams of little brats running around a pregnant Sakura smiling at him.

Three days have passed and Sakura is still not back. Shikamaru assumed that she really will be gone for a week. So there he was, like an idiot, staring at the box containing the ring, under his favorite tree on the hill.

He had formulated his proposal with the help of friends (mainly Ino and Hinata—Sakura's girlfriends (cause Ten-ten was away too) and Chouji , Neji and Kakashi).

He decided to practice his speech but not after checking the surroundings, looking for chakra signatures. Finding none, he sat up.

To Shikamaru's bad luck, there was Sakura a few feet from him—in hearing distance, masking her chakra completely. When she saw her boyfriend sitting up, she just had to know the reason why he halted his cloud-watching. Then she heard him and tears ran down her face in utter joy.

"Haruno Sakura, we've known each other since we were 12 and we became close friends 8 years ago and we're dating for three steady years now. I want to tell you that you are not troublesome at all. You're beautiful, loving, and smart, you name it. But I won't say perfect coz I want you to be perfect with me. As a pair—a couple. Do you like the sound of Nara Sakura? Although it sounds weird, Deer Cherry Blossom but I want to have a Deer Sakura in my life, forever." He paused here and opened the box, revealing a simple yet elegant white gold ring with an emerald at the center, surrounded by small perfectly cut diamonds. "Will you marry me?" he continued.

As soon as he finished his sentence he was tackled by a flash of pink and she kissed him lovingly. Then she hugged him and muttered "yes, yes, yes.." again and again, her breath tickling him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Sakura?" he asked. As she released him, she looked at him with tears streaking down her rosy cheeks which were tinted pink all the while, smiling happily. It took a minute for his over 200 IQ to comprehend the situation.

His girlfriend, judging from her attire (her ANBU uniform, except the metal plates); she just came back from her mission. And by her words…

"You… you accept?" Shikamaru stared at her.

"Yes, with all my heart. I love you too, Shikamaru!" as soon as she said that, she felt lips crashing down on her own and she kissed back with the same vigor.

When they parted, she noticed the ring was placed on her finger.

"Let's tell everyone!" she squealed as she pulled him up on his feet and dragged him in the direction of the Hokage tower.

'Yes, my Sakura… anything… Nara Sakura, huh? I really love the sound of that. Deer Cherry Blossom.' Shikamaru thought as he smiled at his girl—no fiance's back.

Fin.

A/N: there finished. Thanks for reading! Please review! Ii promise again, about my other stories that I ill definitely update.


End file.
